So-called ostomy appliances are generally furnished for receiving various waste products and waste liquids discharged from the human body and such appliances are sometimes used for introducing a liquid preparation into the human body for therapy or washing at an aperture or opening formed on or through the surface of the human body such as the fistula formed on the surface of the body by performing surgical operations such as a colostomy, ileostomy, ureterostomy and the like wherein such devices are used to combat rectal or bladder disease. Other applications include use in connection with a leading enteric canal, a ureter tube or other tube connected to the body surface or opening formed on the surface of the human body by a wound. Artificial anal appliances and artificial urinary bladder appliances are typical examples. Since ostomy appliances are to treat waste products discharged from the human body, it is necessary to perform such removal sanitarily without contacting such waste products with the skin or opening while at the same time maintaining the sanitary reliability of the device such that such waste products do not leak out during use. It is also important that such appliances be easy to put on and to take off and that they are comfortable to the skin since such devices are secured directly to the skin surface.
Various ostomy appliances have heretofore been devised and broadly employed for use in attempting to satisfy the above-described objects and requirements including so-called two piece type ostomy appliances. Typical of such so-called two piece type ostomy appliances are those constructions which include a first member having an opening or aperture extending therethrough and having a fitting element associated with one side thereof and adhesive means associated with the opposite side thereof, and a second member equipped on one side thereof with a fitting element which closely couples with that of the first member and includes a pouch or cap associated with the opposite side thereof. In these known appliances, the first member is always fixed or secured around the aperture, and the second member is coupled with the first member such that waste products are collected in the pouch associated with the second member. When the waste products are accumulated in the pouch, the second member is taken off, the waste products accumulated therein are removed therefrom, and such member can then be either washed for re-use, or it can be replaced by a totally new second member. The pouch in the second member can also be replaced by a cap type member, depending upon its use.
These known devices have several shortcomings which limit their desirableness and usefulness as effective, sanitary, comfortable and easy to use appliances. For example, in the known type of ostomy appliance described above, the effective diameter of the opening formed to correspond with the opening or aperture in the human body over which it is positioned is too small and as such effective diameter is made larger, the whole appliance becomes bigger and bulkier. Also, in such known appliances, waste products tend to pool at the inside corners of both members. This presents a sanitary problem as waste products are not properly and sanitarily captured within the pouch of the second member thereby causing possible skin irritation, odor, stains on one's clothing, and other disease related problems. Also, the known appliances cause discomfort to the patient when they are installed due to their bulkiness as a whole, and due to the fact that they are not easy to put on or take off of a patient. Furthermore, since the putting on and taking off of such known two-piece type appliances is not necessarily easy, oppressive forces in manipulating the known two-piece devices to accomplish attachment and detachment of the respective members cause pain and discomfort to the patient since such members are directly attached to the patient's skin. For these and other reasons, the known prior art ostomy devices are not entirely satisfactory.